


Taken

by revengeworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:So how about a one shot where simon meets another android girl and he falls in love :) she is pretty shy but she finds him cute- by Anonymous





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on Jul 20th, 2018

“Simon?” the blond Android slowly stood up from the ground, hearing Markus come down the heavy metal stairs.

“I´m here!” he called out and met him halfway, seeing the small android girl in the others arms, he stopped in his tracks.

“I found her outside, her leg is badly damaged.” Markus explained and Simon quickly reacted and gathered the instruments they would need to help her.

“I will leaver her in your care, there might be others out there.”

“No Markus, please!” she suddenly whispered and dug her fingers into his shoulders, so he couldn´t let go of her.

Smiling lightly, he sat her down onto the small area where Simon just had put a blanket.

“Don´t worry. This is Simon he will take the best care of you I promise. I come back later okay?” he tried to reassure her and she quickly risked a glance at the blonde android before she loosened her hands from Markus shoulders.

“Good girl.” patting her head lightly he soon pulled Simon a bit to the side.

“She is extremly shy, but don´t let that face you. She should warm up to you very soon.” Markus whispered to him and Simon nodded.

“We will be alright.” looking over to her again, Markus only patted Simons shoulder and quickly run up the stairs again.

He slowly approached her, while taking a cloth and a bit of water.

“I will clean your leg now.” seeing her immediately flinch and turn away her head, Simon sighed lightly. She had clear signs of previous abuse, probably from her Master. It wasn´t an unusual reaction, lot´s of Androids who had come to Jericho were scared of touch.

But thanks to the things they had stolen from CyberLife, they could at least treat the Androids that came here badly injured.

Gently grabbing her calf, he could see her fingers digging into the blanket under her.

“So would you like to tell me your name?” Simon asked calmly, while carefully cleaning up the blue blood that had dripped down her leg.

She stood quiet for a while before she answered so quietly that he almost didn´t hear it.

“Y/N…”

“That sounds like a pretty name.” he smiled up at her, but she quickly turned away her gaze. Markus was right, she was pretty shy, but sometimes it wasn´t so different for him either.

But in the next few hours, where he needed to fix her leg, there was no way that she could escape a conversation forever. And Simon made it very easy for her to approach him.

“I tried my best, but it seems a small scar will still be visible.” he frown at her leg, looking at the long scar that was running from her thigh to her ankle.

“It´s okay…” she mumbled and Y/N showed him her first, very shy smile, before she hid it when she pressed her head against her knees.

“Can you try and walk for me?”standing up from the ground he reached out towards her and very carefully Y/N took them and let him help her up.

Slowly he let go of her and stepped back, she was quiet wobbly on her legs but she soon got her balance and tried to take a few steps.

“Careful!” he called out when he saw that she was about to fall and quickly caught her by her waist so she wouldn´t hit the ground.

“Are you alright?”he asked worried, his LED had changed to yellow.

“I´m okay…” Y/N mumbled quite surprised and looked up into Simons unusual warm blue eyes. Averting her eyes quickly when she noticed the small smirk on his lips, she focused her gaze on her own feet.

“Here let me help you…” taking on of her hands, he wrapped his free arm around the back of her waist to support her, before they took a few steps together.

Looking up the stairs, Simon could see Markus who was leaning against the fence of the upper floor and seemed to have watched the two of them for a while.

Showing the blonde Android a thumbs up, Simon only shook his head and mouthed `Shut up.` to Markus, who started to grin.

 

In the next few days Simon and Y/N had grown extremely close to each other, since she was so shy and he was so calm they were the perfect match.

“Just a bit more!” he almost shouted since he was so proud of her, while she slowly walked up to him without falling once.

But god had he fallen hard for her. In all those hours they had spend together, while they had trained her leg so she could walk without problems.

Simon had the chance to see so many different sides of her, how she bit her lips when she got flustered or how excited she could get when he brought her up on the ship to watch the stars at night.

“Tomorrow I won´t be here, so take care of yourself.” he mumbled while both of them were standing on the deck of the abandoned ship, while the moon was shining over them.

“Do you really have to go? It sounds so dangerous…” she whispered lightly with a deep sighed.

“It will be a big step for the revolution. I can´disappoint the others. And I promise you. I will be back before you even know it.” smiling down at her he gently caressed her cheek.

It was the first time that she didn´t avert her eyes from him and when he saw the moon reflecting in her eyes, Simon almost couldn´t hold back any longer.

He wanted to connect with her, let her know what he was feeling for her, wanted to scream it to the world, but he was scared. Scared to push her away. Scared to ruin everything.

“Then I wish you good luck for tomorrow…” she mumbled and he could hear the disappointment and worry in her sweet voice. Before he could answer she turned around and left him alone on the deck.

 

Walking around the dark and cold ship, Y/N looked everywhere for Simon. She felt horrible about how cold she was to him on the night before, but he couldn´t find him anywhere.

Trying to approach other Androids from Jericho, she always chickened out when she tried to speak to them.

When she didn´t get a word out, they mostly smiled with a bit of pity.

Y/N slowly started to panic, thinking that she missed her opportunity to apologize to him, before he go on this dangerous mission. Wandering in the cold corridors, someone suddenly stepped in front of her.

Squealing in fear, she immediately squatted down and held her Arms above her head.

“Forgive me, I didn´t mean to startle you…” Y/N slowly looked up and saw Lucy in front of her, Jerichos Oracle.

“Lucy… what are you doing here so far from your room?” Y/N asked worried and took both of her hands to redirect her.

“I felt your distress. Are you feeling alright?”

“I was looking for Simon, but it seems like I have missed him.” sighing deeply, she accompanied Lucy back to her usual place.

“I wouldn´t worry so much about it. I´m sure it will be fine.” he reassured her and Y/N slowly nodded, anticipating the groups return.

 

Waiting at the entrance, she sat on a small crate, looking up into the sky. Normally she would watch the stars with Simon by now and the uncertainty was driving her crazy.

Suddenly hearing approaching footsteps she carefully hopped down and looked at the Markus and the others coming closer, an excited smile on her lips, but it soon vanished when she could see their defeated faces.

“Where is Simon?” she asked them, her voice already breaking.

Markus looked at the other for a moment before he nodded and they entered Jericho without him.

When he laid a hand on her shoulder she already knew the answer.

“Where is he?!”

He tried to explain what happened, the complications they suddenly had to face in the tower, tried to ease her pain that was visible on her face, when tears started to overflow from her eyes.

“And you just left him there?! You know what they will do to him!” Y/N was screaming, something she had never done before, but the feelings were just overcoming her body. Pushing Markus with all her strength she couldn´t contain the loud sobs that were escaping her throat.

Soon she cried like a small child, the sobs shaking her whole body.

Markus slowly approached her before pulling her in his arms.

“I´m sorry…”

“Why did you take him away from me?!” hammering with her fist against his chest, Markus only pressed her closer against him.

“I´m sorry… I´m so sorry Y/N…” he whispered, while the two of them were embracing each other, giving in to their grief.

“And I´m sorry for almost not keeping my promise…” they heard an exhausted voice, and Y/N almost couldn´t believe it.

Loosening Markus grip around her, Y/N stumbled towards Simon, who was quickly meeting her halfway.

“I thought I lost you!” she whispered, pressing her head against his shoulder.

“I promised you, didn´t I?” Simon grinned lightly, while letting his hand run over her back, to sooth her.

“Y/N…” slowly lifting her head, she could feel his hand against her cheek. Their artificial disappearing in the areas they were touching each other.

Feeling what the other was feeling, seeing what they have been seeing, finally he was able to tell her what he couldn´t do yesterday.

Laying his hand on her neck, he gently pulled her closer, to lay his lips against hers until she carefully and shyly returned it.

It was a short kiss, but when they looked at each other again they had the happiest smiles on their faces, before they broke out in an embarrassed chuckle.

After they helped him inside, Y/N immediately took care of his wounds.

“Seems like I am the one who will take care of you now.” she grinned before giving him a small peck against his cheek.

Taking her hand, she let his thump run over the back of it.

“I don´t have anything against that.”


End file.
